


Don't Call Me Angel//Then There's You//Love Me Till It Hurts

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: title from the songs Then There's You by Charlie Puth &, Love Me Till It Hurts by Papa Roach, & Don't Call Me Angel by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, & Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Arcann/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Andronikos Revel, Female Jedi Knight|Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Female Jedi Knight|Hero of Tython/Arcann/Andronikos Revel, Lana Beniko & Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kandi Caine (Can-dee) - Candy Cane
> 
> Nova Caine (No-vuh)- novocaine
> 
> Lido Caine (Lye-dough) - lidocaine
> 
> (yes, i name them like this on purpose lol)

Captain Nova Caine limped along the back alley behind yet another Corellian fine establishment he’d been kicked out of due to racism.

It was almost as if the Republic wasn’t some bastion of peace and love where all prejudices went to die and anybody and everybody was welcome.

Even during wartime.

Complete and total Huttshit as Nova had discovered. Over and over again.

In his entire eighteen years of life he’d never run across such animosity as he faced on Corellia.

Corellia was supposed to be a smuggler’s paradise since so many of the ones he met called this shithole planet home. They constantly waxed poetic about how wonderful Corellia was.

It was not wonderful to Chiss.

No matter that Nova no longer went by his stupid long Chiss name.

He was Captain Nova Caine.

A really bastardized Republic friendly version of his name.

But it was hard to hide the blue skin and red eyes.

“And it’s karking Life Day.” he muttered angrily, running his hands over his face. 

He merely wanted to get some food for his little brother. No, his son he corrected himself. 

Lido was his son here in the Republic. 

Nova looked about twenty, old enough for a five-year-old son. 

He and his _son_ were lucky that nobody paid attention to Lido. 

“There has to be someplace on this karking bass-ackwards planet that is willing to sell a Chiss some damn Life Day cake.” Nova checked his wrist-chrono. He promised he’d be back at the ship in under four hours.

It was bordering on five.

But he had an old beat-up Hkay unit watching Lido and a massive beast that he wasn’t sure where the trader got it from, and Nova hadn’t asked, watching as well.

He sighed again, running a hand through his short-cropped hair.

A tiny pathetic mewl sounded to his right.

Perking up, Nova glanced around, trying to see if the mewl was an animal or person.

The mewl sounded again, turning in a displeased cry.

It was a baby.

But why was a baby in an alley?

Nova frowned and began searching.

After a few minutes, the cries turning increasingly loud and pathetic he discovered the baby. Only a week old by the looks of it, wrapped up in so many blankets it was amazing he heard the mewl at all.

“Who would abandon you?” Nova cooed at the baby. “Aren’t you an adorable green baby?”

The baby had lime-green skin and what appeared to be red hair sprouting from its head.

The baby waved its tiny fists, punching Nova in the nose.

“Ow. A strong green baby.” He grinned; he couldn't help himself. “Now, are you a girl or a boy baby?”

The baby mewled pathetically, and Nova looked around for a flat and cleanish surface.

“Right,” he stated once he laid the baby down on top of his jacket on top of a random crate. “Girl or boy?”

The baby grunted grumpily.

Nova made cooing noises as he slowly unwrapped the baby, finally revealing a tinier than previously thought baby, _thank you loads of wrappings_ , wearing a hideous yellow nightgown.

“A girl baby!” Nova cried triumphantly, lifting the child in his arms, holding her up so he could get a better look at how old she was.

The baby did not appreciate this. She waved her tiny arms in protest, wailing out her displeasure.

Nova had a second to try and shush the child before the sound of something liquid hitting his boots filled the air.

The baby just pissed on his shoes.

“Well,” he sniffed. “I deserved that. Nobody appreciates surprise movement.”

The baby gurgled, much happier than moments before.

“Alright, so what is your name to be?” Nova glanced around, a firm believer in being named after whatever you were born into.

His eyes alighted on the strobing, red and green lights that were Life Day decorations.

Red and green. Like the baby in his arms.

“Hmm, can’t name you Life Day. Not even I’m that much of a bastard.” He grinned down at the baby, tickling her chin with his finger, her little fist latched onto it and dragged it towards her mouth. “Oh, no, I don’t think so. That’s gross. That’s touched garbage, you don’t want that in your mouth.”

She mewled but settled down when he cradled her, beginning to rock her.

“Right, so.” His eyes darted about again, landing on a box of candy canes. 

A pleased smile spread across his face. 

Candy canes. They came in red and green. This little baby was red and green.

“Hey, Candy, I’m your new papa!” He cooed at her. “That sound like a good idea to you?”

She gurgled happily at his question. 

“I’ll take that to mean yes.” He chuckled before turning thoughtful. “But I have to spell it different. How about with a krill instead of a cresh and an isk instead of a yirt?”

The baby gurgled happily again.

“Glad you agree, Kandi. Now, let’s get you home so you can meet your brother.” Nova picked up the discarded blankets and looked at the baby in his arms.

Placing the blankets back on the crate, he picked up his jacket.

The jacket had been his favorite jacket, but he wasn’t about to wrap his daughter in such disgusting cloth he’d found her in. Not anymore. 

No, his baby girl would have only the best he could provide.

“Alright, Kandi,” he said as he nestled the baby firmly against his chest in the makeshift sling he created from his scarf, “let’s go home.”

Carefully picking his way through the rubble and meager holiday crowd, he made it safely back to the spaceport, his little bundle of joy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krill,cresh, isk, yirt - aurebesh (star wars alphabet) for K, C, I, & Y


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kandi speaks in a distinctly Imperial accent due to Nova being Chiss. So does Lido.

Four-year-old Kandi glowered murderously at her older brother. He was nine and looked like he was twelve; currently he was a big jerk-face and she hated him with the passion only a four-year-old could hold for their older brother.

“Lye!” she whined, stomping her foot. “Gimme!”

Lido laughed and stuffed the entire chocolate bar in his mouth.

Kandi started crying, tears coursing down her little lime-green cheeks. “That was mine!” her hands balled into fists at her side. She was so angry!

That was her chocolate bar! Daddy gave it to her! Not Lido!

Just because her brother was bigger than her didn’t mean he got to eat her candy bar.

“That was my birfday present!” Kandi cried.

Lido laughed again. “Then maybe you should’ve eaten it faster!” He tugged on one of her braids.

Kandi stomped her foot, hiccupping as she tried to stop crying. Lido was a jerk! 

“Go away!” She pushed her brother away from her.

And something strange happened. When she pushed Lido away from her, he went flying towards the wall of the galley.

Lido screamed in terror, his arms flailing as he tried to catch himself.

Kandi’s eyes went as wide as saucers. 

She didn’t want to hurt her brother!

She just wanted him to leave her alone!

Her hand reached out to catch him although she knew it was too late.

And her brother stopped midair, just before he hit the wall.

The children stared at each other in shock.

#

Nova sat tinkering with his blaster rifle. His children were somewhere. Probably fighting. Lido didn’t like the idea of having a little sister.

Neither child knew, but Nova had bought extra chocolate bars for Kandi for when Lido inevitably ate her original one.

Lido would get punished with having to clean the entire ship from stem to stern, and Kandi would get two chocolate bars.

Nova snorted. It was almost as if the boy enjoyed scrubbing the ship.

A commotion drew his attention to the galley. His children were screeching at each other.

“Yep, he just ate her chocolate bar.” he sighed, standing and popping his back, he knew his children well.

Then he heard a sound he hadn’t heard since his decision to flee Csilla with Lido.

Lido screaming in fear.

Nova took off running. He didn’t know what was wrong. Did the beast he got from the seller finally snap?

Entering the galley, he saw something that made his brain momentarily short-circuit.

His son was hovering in the air and Kandi was reaching for her brother, tear streaks down her face.

“Kandi?” Nova cleared his throat as his brain began working.

“I don’t know what’s wrong!” she started sobbing, running into her father’s arms.

Nova knelt, pulling her into a hug, lifting her up, soothing her. “Shh, it’s ok.”

“It’s not ok! I’m in the karking air!” Lido screeched.

Nova glared at his son. “Kandi is frightened, and your screeching is not helping. She needs to be calm.”

“She needs to be calm?” Lido yelled incredulously.

“Lido!” Nova snarled and Lido shut up.

“I’m sorry, daddy! I didn’t mean to!” Kandi sobbed into Nova’s neck.

“Shh, baby. It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean to.” Nova kissed his daughter’s head. “Kandi, look at me.” Kandi sniffed and turned tear-filled sea-foam green eyes to her father. “Nobody is mad at you. It was an accident ok?”

She sniffed again, her face blotchy and snot running from her nose. “Really?”

“Really, baby. It’s ok.” Nova pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, imagine Lido slowly lowering to the ground, can you do that for me?”

She nodded, sucking into a deep breath to stop a sob, she screwed her eyes up.

Nova watched as Lido slowly lowered to the ground until he was about a foot off the floor then his son dropped like a stone, landing with a thump, but otherwise unharmed.

“See, baby? Lido is safely on the floor. Not hurt.” Nova twisted his body so that Kandi could see her brother.

She sniffed again, sucking in a large amount of mucus down her throat but she saw Lido rubbing his ass, his feet safely planted on the floor of the ship. “I’m sorry, Lye.” she sniffed again.

“Leave me alone, freak!” Lido hissed before fleeing the room.

Kandi’s face screwed up again, fresh tears falling down her face at her brother’s words.

Nova growled in anger, and kissed her forehead again, rocking her as he muttered soothing words of love to her. “I’m not mad at you, baby. I promise.”

He needed to have a talk with Lido. Nova didn’t think his son recognized how much he hurt Kandi with his words and actions.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Nova rubbed Kandi’s back as she slept fitfully. 

All his questions about how she knew when somebody was upset finally confirmed.

His baby girl was Force-sensitive.

A whole new set of problems in their already problematic lives.

He couldn’t let the Sith get her. And he wouldn’t let the Jedi get her either.

Kandi cried out in her sleep and he began singing a Chiss lullaby, the same one his nanny used to sing to him when he was having a nightmare.

His daughter calmed, her little arms reaching out to clutch at the stuffed nexu Lido gave her for her birthday the day before.

Speaking of which, Nova needed to go talk to his son.

Leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his daughter’s forehead, he stood. He knew exactly where his son would be stewing.

#

Lido glowered at the wall. It was better to be angry at his sister than afraid of her.

And he refused to be afraid of her.

He promised himself when he and Nova fled Csilla that he’d never be afraid again.

“Lido.”

Lido turned to see Nova scowling at him.

“What?” Lido grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

His older brother, his father now, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You can’t be angry at her.” Nova started.

“She’s just like **_them_**! The ones that hurt me back on Csilla!” Lido exploded.

“No!” Nova crossed the room in four easy strides, grabbing Lido by the shoulders. “She is **_nothing_** like them.” He rasped. “She is your sister. They were monsters.”

“She’ll grow up to be a monster. All Force users do.” Lido sneered.

“No. She’ll only grow up to be a monster if we teach her to be one.” Nova studied Lido’s face, pulling his brother in for a hug. “People only grow up to be monsters if they’re taught to be monsters. Our job is to make sure she stays the same annoyingly sweet girl.”

Lido sniffed and hugged Nova. “How long did she cry?”

“An hour.” Nova pushed Lido away. “You calling her a freak really hurt her feelings.”

“She frightened me. It was just like,” Lido swallowed, fear making him shiver, “before we left home.”

“I know.” Nova patted Lido’s head. “She didn’t mean to. She doesn’t know how to control her powers yet, bud.”

Lido nodded. “We have to teach her how to control them?”

“We sure do.” Nova smiled.

“Ok.”

Nova ruffled Lido’s hair.

#

Kandi sat forlornly in the entertainment room. The holonet was on and there was a vid in the background, her favorite one but she wasn’t enjoying it. 

She also wasn’t enjoying the chocolate bars Nova gave her to make up for the one Lido ate earlier.

Her brother hated her. He called her a freak.

And that was enough to take the wind out of any little girl’s sails.

“Hey.”

Kandi turned to see Lido standing nervously just inside the room.

Wiping her nose with the back of her hand she said, “Hey.”

She watched warily as her brother walked closer to her.

“So,” he sat down beside her.

They two children gazed at each other.

“I’m sorry I’m a freak.” Kandi said miserably.

“You’re not a freak, Kandi.” Lido whined, pulling her into his lap, hugging her. “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

Kandi sniffed and leaned back to look up at her brother. “Are you dying? You never apol-a-kwys,” she stumbled over the word, still mispronouncing it, “unless daddy makes you.”

Lido snorted. “No, I’m not dying. I’m,” he paused. “Do you know why you frightened me?”

She shook her head so hard her braids smacked her in the face, he grinned at that.

“It’s because before dad and I fled home, there were these people that wanted to take me away. They weren’t very nice people. They had powers just like you and one of them made me float in thin air, just like you,” he took a deep breath, “but where you made me float above the floor, this evil person had me dangling,” at her confused look he changed words, “floating in midair over a ravine.”

Her confusion cleared until he said the word ‘ravine’. “Ra-vine?”

“A giant crack in the earth. If somebody falls down it, they die.” It was partially true, Lido reasoned. Most ravines were massive cracks in the earth that would kill people.

“And the bad person floated you over it?” Kandi asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. And you accidentally making me float reminded me of that and I got frightened.”

“I’m sorry!” Kandi started crying again. “I didn’t want to scare you!” She hiccupped, snot beginning to run out of her nose. “It was an akdent!”

“I know.” He hugged her close. “I know you didn’t mean it. Just like I didn’t mean to call you a freak.” Lido wiped her tears away, dabbing at her nose with his sleeve. 

“Will I grow up to be bad?” she sobbed; sea-foam green eyes filled with tears.

“No!” Lido promised vehemently.

“How do you know? Can you tell the future?” she whispered despondently, hiccupping periodically.

“No. It’s because you’re not evil. Just a pest.” Lido booped her on the nose.

She wrinkled her nose and swatted at his hand. “Nuhuh! I’m ador’ble.”

“Anyway,” he rolled his eyes, taking in her tear-streaked face, red-rimmed eyes, and snot dripping nose, “you’re too adorable to be evil.”

“But what if I akdently hurt you again?” Tears falling rapidly down her cheeks at the thought of accidentally hurting him.

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?” She was borderline hysterical.

Lido thought quickly. “Because I’ll teach you to control your powers!”

She stopped crying, blinking at him. “How?”

“I’ll find a way to teach you to control your powers. Me and dad both will. K?” Lido wiped more of her tears away.

“Ok.” She sniffed again, her little arms twining about Lido’s neck. “I wuv you.”

“I wuv you too.” Lido hugged his little sister close.

And he vowed that Kandi would never be like the Sith he met on Csilla. Not ever.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Five-year-old Kandi scrunched up her face and tried to read Lido’s mind.

Grunting in annoyance she popped an eye open.

“No cheating!” Lido admonished her. “You have to read my mind!”

She blew a raspberry and closed her eyes again. Trying again to read her brother’s mind.

She had to learn to do this.

It was imperative. 

She had to learn to control her powers.

She also had to help her family with their business.

Whatever their business was.

But she was getting better at picking out ships that only had droid security.

Droid security was always easy for Lido to slice.

“Lye,” she wheedled, “I can’t do this!” Her hands tossed up in the air as she turned pleading sea-foam-green eyes to her older brother.

Lido arched a perfectly black eyebrow. “Listen pest, you have to learn how to control your powers. And teaching you to read my mind is a part of that.”

She scrunched up her face. “I don’t see how learning to read minds helps when I can just hold people still with the Force.”

“Reading minds makes it so you can tell when people are cheating. And who is the easiest mark for the cons.” He booped her nose. “You know that.”

Kandi sighed again. “Fine.”

He grinned at her, tugging on one of her braids. “Now, read my mind to know what cards I am holding, little sister.”

She blew a loose strand of red hair off her face and closed her eyes. She would read her brother’s mind.

She could do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven-year-old Kandi giggled as she ran through the crowd of people on Port Nowhere.

It was Life Day and her birthday.

Her father and Lido promised to take her to the Life Day celebrations wherever she wanted, and she wanted to go to Port Nowhere.

“Kandi!” Lido called after her, chasing her through the crowd.

Lido was only five years older than her, but he looked about fifteen, his frame lanky with hints of bulky.

Kandi was still lithe although she too hit a growth spurt in the past year.

She could dodge and weave between the people in ways that Lido never could.

“Don’t get too lost!” Her father, Nova, laughed after his two children.

Kandi laughed as she dodged Lido’s questing hands.

Lido could try all he wanted but this was part of her training. Learn to dodge a pursuit. One never knew when the Sith or Jedi would try and kidnap her, take her away from her family.

If she could dodge them then she could live a happy, complete life with her family. 

She stopped short of slamming into a pack of Mandalorians.

Mandalorians?

They never came to Port Nowhere.

Port Nowhere was for pirates, smugglers, and general spacers. Not Mandalorians.

She frowned, letting her mind wander as she tried to read the minds of the Mandalorians she found herself surrounded by.

They were running. Planning a…...Ba’slan shev’la.

The term gave her pause.

She searched harder through the minds of the Mandalorians. Most of them thought in Mando’a and she hadn’t quite mastered that language yet, although Lido kept trying to teach her.

There!

Her eyes were drawn to a toddler five years younger than her to her and an older boy, around her age. The toddler was blonde, human, tucked into a corner behind a table as he watched his elders, the older boy had dark brown hair.

Kandi narrowed her eyes and read the mind of the brown-haired boy.

Ba’slan shev’la. Strategic disappearance.

This Clan was going into hiding. She could read his mind like a book. 

She chewed her bottom lip as she learned a little bit about Mandalorian culture she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“Caught you!” Lido panted triumphantly, until he caught sight of what distracted his sister. He straightened, grabbing her arm and beginning to pull her backwards. Mandalorians.

“Lye,” Kandi resisted, frowning up at her older brother. “They aren’t going to hurt us.”

He scoffed, yanking on her arm harder. “They’re Mandos and you’re a witch. They might not hurt me, but they’d hurt you.”

Mandalorians were known for their hatred of Force-users. They may work for the Sith, but they also killed a good number, more than they worked for actually. But the Empire paid the Mandalorians to kill Jedi and Mandalorians loathed Jedi more than they hated Sith. Although it was pretty damn even.

Kandi shook her head stubbornly. “Daddy could make bank by offering his shuttle services to a few.” Her sea-foam-green eyes roamed over the assembled Mandos, her face furrowed. “That group.” She jerked her chin to see a woman and the blonde boy from earlier. “She wants safe passage for her son to some cousins. She could hire Daddy.”

Kandi looked up at her brother with clever eyes.

Lido sighed. He hated that he and Nova used Kandi’s abilities to find marks and customers at the moment. “Fine. You stay here and I’ll get dad.”

“K!” Kandi grinned, pleased she helped her family get paid.

#

Kandi tossed a small bean bag from hand to hand as she watched her father haggle with the Mandalorians. Not only had the woman with the son wanted safe passage for her child but several others wanted safe passage for their children as well.

Kandi thought it was strange that the Mandalorians, who prided themselves on their family ties, were willing to give up their children.

But, Kandi learned more by gleaning thoughts from the random Mandalorians’ minds, the safety of the Clan, of the children was more important than keeping a family unit together.

She was picking up Mando’a quickly by reading the Mandalorians’ minds, learning the nuances of the language. 

“So, the captain is your dad?” a child’s voice pulled her focus away.

Kandi turned to see the brown-haired child from earlier, the blonde toddler just a step behind. “Yeah. So?” She needled, balling her fists. Many people had a problem with her being her father’s daughter. Apparently a Chiss wasn’t supposed to have a Mirialan for a daughter. “You got a problem with it?”

Kandi was taller than the boy. Only taller by a few inches but still. She’d win in a fight. She could read his mind -which Lido said was cheating - but her daddy said a little cheating was good.

“No.” the boy shook his head emphatically. “I think it’s neat that your dad is in your life.” 

Kandi narrowed her eyes suspiciously; sure she was being mocked but a quick glance at the boy’s mind put her at ease. And made her sad.

“Where’s your mom?” the boy asked, his blue eyes darting around the cantina.

Kandi shrugged. “Don’t have one. It’s just me, dad, and Lye.”

The boy nodded. “I’m Corridan. This is Torian.”

“Kandi.”

Corridan blinked at her. “Do you and Captain Caine have the same last name?”

“Duh.” she rolled her eyes.

“So, your name is Kandi Caine?” the boy asked incredulously.

“Yep.” Kandi grinned, proud of her name. It was clever and hilarious.

Torian started laughing, bending at the waist as he giggled. 

Corridan was more subdued but a smile twisted his lips. “That’s a great name.”

Kandi’s grin widened. “Thanks!”

#

Nova smiled as he watched Kandi and the blonde toddler and the brunette boy, Torian and Corridan, Torian’s mother named them, interacted. 

It was a shame that Kandi really had nobody to play with. No children her own age. Lido was too big, aging differently than his little sister to really be her playmate. Although, Nova thought, his children found a way around it.

“I’ll give you passage.” Nova decided as Kandi giggled, whispering something in Torian’s ear.

“Why?” Tara Cadera, Torian’s mother asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Nova had been reticent until this exact moment. His sudden change was suspicious.

Nova rolled his eyes. Mandalorians.

“It’ll take what, four weeks to get your boy to his relatives in Wild Space? My daughter needs somebody her own age to play with.” he jerked his chin into Lido’s direction.

His son’s hulky, lanky form is more of a deterrent than anything. Kandi was the one that found the marks and customers, Lido was the muscle.

Tara’s suspicions cleared. “Children need playmates.”

Nova nodded, the two grownups having a silent conversation. “Indeed.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Nine-year-old Kandi glared at herself in the mirror. Something wasn’t right.

She bought the make-up kit at the local seller and she followed instructions but she still didn’t look like the Mirialans she’d seen.

Why?

Why didn’t she look like her own people?

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Her own people?

Her own biological people dumped her in a garbage can in some back alley on Corellia. She had no people.

“My sugary confection, what are you doing?” her father asked from the entrance to the entertainment area.

Kandi shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance, failing, and sniffed dejectedly.

“Daddy, why did my parents throw me away?” Tear filled eyes met his.

Nova suddenly hated her biological parents and those karking piece of shit Mirialan spacers they ran into on Rishi.

“Baby,” Nova sat beside his daughter, plucking the makeup kit out of her hands and tossing it over her shoulder. “I’ll buy you some more later.” He promised her when she frowned at his actions. “Kandi,” he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, “your parents were karking morons. Only explanation of why they would throw you away.” He pulled his daughter into his lap.

Kandi wiggled and tried to push away but Nova hugged her tighter.

“Daddy, I’m too big for lap sits.” She was nine. She was practically a teenager.

Nova snorted. “You’re never too big for lap sits for your father, my sugary confection.” He punctuated this sentence by pressing an obnoxious kiss to her cheek before blowing a raspberry on it.

Kandi giggled in exasperation, rolling her eyes again.

“Now, my sugary confection, you are too young for this on your face.” He licked his thumb and began wiping off the accumulated makeup on his daughter’s face.

“But Daddy,” she stopped, looking away in shame.

“My sugary confection, why did you buy makeup?” Nova asked softly.

“I wanted to look like my people.” She chewed her lip, afraid to meet her father’s eyes.

Nova tilted his daughter’s face up, forcing her sea-foam-green eyes to meet his red ones. “Kandi Caine.” He stopped. “Makeup is a weapon you are too young to wield.”

Kandi frowned at him in confusion.

Nova did not want to explain to his daughter that the Mirialans she’d seen were entertainment dancers.

“Makeup is a weapon. It’s warpaint.” He paused. How did he explain this? “People wear it as a way to psych themselves up, to feel stronger, better, more prepared than they are. They use it just as surely as they use words to cut, to maim.”

“You mean metaphorically, right?” 

“Well, there are certain lipsticks and lip gloss that can literally poison somebody if you kiss them, but yes, I mean mostly metaphorically.” Nova assured his daughter.

Kandi’s brows drew together. “So, I should only wear makeup if I’m going into battle?”

“Makeup, like words, are used in the more polite battles that don’t require physical fighting.” He gestured airily. “Like, you’re haggling with a noble about a price. Now, it’s a noble, you can’t look like a ragamuffin or a slob so you put on makeup and use your fanciest accent and biggest words to bilk the noble for every credit you can squeeze out of them.”

Kandi’s confusion cleared up. “Oh! I get it now!”

Nova dropped a kiss to her temple. “That’s my girl.”

Kandi threw her arms around her father’s neck and hugged him. “Thanks, Daddy!”

“No problem, my sugary confection.” Nova hugged her back. “Now, I’m sensing you have another question.”

Kandi pulled back and nodded. “Daddy, I bought the makeup so I can look like those other Mirialans but something is missing. It’s the black designs on their face and when I drew them,” she pointed at the lines of black eyeliner all over her face, “they didn’t look right.”

“Well, baby, that’s because that’s not drawn on. Those are tattoos.”

Kandi’s eyebrows went almost to her hairline. She knew what a tattoo was, she went with Lido to get the one on his arm to mark his fourteenth birthday. “But it’s on their face!” She sensed her brother’s pain too.

“I know baby. But it's a Mirialan cultural thing. It marks some great deed they’ve done in their life.”

Kandi frowned, her eyes darting around the room, a sign she was thinking. “Does that mean I have to get one when I accomplish a great deed?”

“Not if you don’t want to, baby. I’m not gonna make you do something you don’t want to. Except eat your veggies so you can grow up to be big and strong like me.” He tweaked her nose.

Kandi wrinkled her nose and batted his hand away. “Am I less of a Mirialan if I don’t get one?”

“You’re never less of who you are, Kandi. You can be as much Mirialan as you want.” Nova promised his daughter.

Kandi nodded, trusting her father.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve-year-old Kandi sighed and twirled a strand of her very red hair around a finger as she feigned reading her datapad.

The ultimate test of her mind-reading capabilities. She had to pick out the best person to rob.

Or, well, not rob, but bilk out of every ounce of their money.

On Rishi, it was a difficult thing to do.

Not the mind-reading part. No, the picking out the best person to convince to part with their credits.

“You find anybody yet?” Lido asked, plopping down at the table with her, sliding her food in front of her.

“It’s between the Devaronian - who has a fake horn by the way- and the human male with the porn-stache.” She jerked her chin as a pale human male with brown hair and one of those moustaches that featured prominantly in pornography vids from thirty-years ago.

“What about the human with him?” her brother asked, frowning at Kandi over her choices.

He and Nova wanted the human with Porn-stache.

“No. He’s a Jedi.” Kandi replied, putting down her datapad and taking a bit of her sandwich, a fried squid number of some origin. Or she hoped it was squid. She eyed the nearby Nautolan with a missing tentacle, but a quick read of her mind assured that the squid in this particular establishment was actual squid, not Nautolan.

Nautolans had this habit of selling parts of themselves since their tentacles could grow back.

Kandi found it fascinating that a species would offer parts of themselves for consumption. She wondered if Trandoshans did the same thing since they were also a species that could grow back body parts.

“A Jedi?” Panic flashed on her brother’s face. “You have to get out of here! He’ll sense you!” Lido’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

Kandi shook his hand off. “He can’t sense shit. There’s a Sith literally two tables away and he hasn’t realized.” She snorted derisively. “And the Sith is too busy running away from the war to care about some Jedi.”

Lido relaxed slightly. “Alright.” He trusted Kandi. 

“Wait until the Jedi leaves, then you and dad go argue about prices. Porn-stache is Special Forces and needs something shipped privately.” Kandi went back to eating her sandwich, this time actually reading her favorite holonet comic.

Lido grunted and started eating his own lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Eighteen-year-old Kandi gasped appropriately as the boy she let convince her to find a private place for some stolen kisses kissed down her neck, nipping at her skin.

The boy was a random Imperial. He was cute with his red hair and blue eyes, the same age as her. 

She didn’t even remember his name. But she needed his Imperial ID, sadly, making out with him, gaining his trust through the sexual angle was the only way she could get to the damn thing.

Her holo began ringing. All planned between her and Lido.

“Oh!” She feigned disappointment. “I have to go. My family will be angry with me.”

“Do you have to?” His voice really was rather pleasant.

“Yeah, but ummm,” she chewed her lower lip, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear and blushing prettily, a picture of maidenly nerves, “I could maybe sneak out later tonight to meet you somewhere.”

He brightened up at that. “Say ten?”

“Maybe eleven?” She smiled coyly.

“Eleven is great. Here again?”

“By the docks? We can go for a midnight swim.” She winked, letting her voice drop, low and sultry.

He swallowed thickly. “Sounds great.”

Grinning sheepishly, shyly, she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to his lips. “See you at eleven.”

Giggling, she ran quickly back to the cabin her family was renting.

Turning the corner, the smile disappeared from her face, replaced by a look of deep contemplation.

This con was a true test of her abilities. She had to read his mind to find out exactly what he wanted, what he could be talked into. What was the mark’s name again?

She shrugged. She’d meditate, replaying everything before she went to go to that midnight swim. 

She needed to remember his name. It was imperative.

#

“Deroc,” Kandi cooed, her wet hands slipping up his bare and equally wet chest to wrap around the back of his head, “shut up and kiss me.” she whispered against his lips.

Groaning, Deroc kissed her, pulling her firmer against him, and she molded herself against him, moaning as his hands slipped down to cup her ass.

Deroc was a great kisser and she was glad that her mission was just to copy his Imperial ID instead of hurting him. Deroc was an alright guy.

That was the main problem Kandi kept running into with her ability to read minds. She was able to humanize the monsters. Finding out that the Imperials weren’t all terrible people, they just believed in a terrible government. But even then, most of them didn’t if they were on the fringes of the galaxy. 

Like Deroc whose family was posted on a neighboring planet and Deroc just wanted to come to Rishi for a quick weekend jaunt for the fun beaches.

It was the complete opposite of the Republic citizens she ran across.

She learned the Republic was more fanatical than the Empire. Convinced at the righteousness of their own cause.

Wanting to bring every planet they could into the loving arms of the Republic. By any means necessary.

“Sugar,” Deroc breathed, his hands gentle on her thighs, a question in his voice.

Kandi’s response was to nip at his lips before disengaging, turning, and sashaying up the beach back to their pile of clothes and the blanket he had the forethought of bringing.

“Deroc,” she lay on her back, propped up on her elbows, leg slightly open, hand held out to him. “I’m cold. Warm me up.” She finished her sentence by licking her lips and leaving her mouth slightly open.

Deroc swallowed and practically bolted to the shore. “How warm would you like to be kept?” His voice broke with nerves as she pulled him down on top of her.

“Until I feel like I’m on fire.” Kandi muttered against his lips.

Nodding, he kissed her, lowering them both onto the blanket until they fit snuggly, perfectly together.

When he began kissing down her torso, Kandi gasped, one of her hands reaching out to grasp his shirt and blanket as she arched into his questing mouth.

It was all very well played. She pretended in all the right ways while she activated the slicing code in the bracelet her father gave her for her thirteenth birthday.

She only needed to keep her hand tangled in his shirt for thirty seconds before she could get to the fun part of the con.

There!

Thirty seconds and now she could actually focus on the moment.

Deroc was a fantastic kisser, she hoped he was fantastic in other realms.

#

Lido was surly, glaring at his datapad screen.

“Any second now.” he muttered.

Kandi was being slower than usual. She usually had the IDs by now.

“You worried?’ Nova asked his son.

“No!” Lido spat. At his father’s knowing look he shrugged. “Yes. It’s never taken her this long before.”

“Each mark is different. You know that.” the older man reasoned.

“I know. But I don’t like that she’s alone with him and I’m stuck here. What if he attacks her?” Lido worried his thumb.

“She has the Force. You’ve been teaching her how to control it quite well in sparring.” Nova placed a gentle hand on Lido’s shoulder. “I’m glad you and Kandi are so close. But you have to trust her.”

“I do trust her.” Lido grumbled. “I don’t trust the Imperial.”

“You didn’t trust the Pub last week. Or the Mandalorian the week before. You seem to not trust people only when it comes to your sister.” Nova gazed at his son.

Lido gazed back.

Both knew what Nova was hinting at.

Kandi was adopted. A Mirialan raised by two Chiss brothers, not the father and son pair they lied about often. 

Nova had tried to raise both Kandi and Lido as his children but was afraid it didn’t work; and he wasn’t sure if what Kandi and Lido felt for each other was simple sibling affection or something more. Lido was so much younger than Nova they couldn’t ever truly be brothers, it was why the lie that they were father and son worked so perfectly.

The truth was that Lido was, at best, Kandi’s uncle. And sometimes, in the more noble of Houses, marriage between niece and uncle did happen. 

Nova tried not to gag at the thought. No.

Lido was Kandi’s brother. Nova raised them as brother and sister. There couldn’t be any other feelings between the two.

They were raised together.

The niggling part of Nova’s brain decided to remind him that his own parents were aunt and nephew raised together.

Nope.

Nope.

He literally shook his head to dispel any and all thoughts of his brother and his daughter marrying.

Nova felt ill suddenly. Heavily he sat on the terminal as his legs no longer held him up.

“It’s nothing like that.” Lido scoffed, disgusted, giving Nova an askance glare, shuddering in revulsion at the very idea the older Chiss implied. “Seriously, what the fuck, dad? That’s my sister!” He motioned between him and Nova. “And we **_are not_** our parents!” Lido covered his mouth with his hand, and pinched his nose, a strange trick he learned that prevented him from vomiting. “That’s just, ew, I just ate like, I’d like to keep my food thank you and implying just,” he shuddered in revulsion again. “That’s really fucking gross.”

“It is yeah.” Nova agreed, he couldn’t help but feel relief despite the disgusting nature of the conversation. Kandi and Lido were siblings. Thank everything holy.

Lido shuddered again. “No, it’s because there’s been more Jedi and Sith around lately. I’m afraid she’ll get taken. I don’t want to lose my sister.”

“We’ll be alright. We’re moving on after this anyway. Away from the Sith and Jedi.” Nova clasped Lido on the shoulder.

“Is anywhere truly away from them?” Lido met Nova’s eyes.

“Nar Shaddaa is as far away as I can get us without heading into Ascendancy territory.” Nova’s eyes tightened at the reminder of how neither he nor Lido could ever go back home again.

Lido nodded. He understood.


	9. Chapter 9

Lido caught his sister staring at the stuffed akk dog he gave her for her sixth birthday. The thing had to be twelve years old now, but it was still as blue and pink as it was when he bought it, although the fabric the dog was made from was frayed and matted by slobber and possibly mucus.

“Fluffy, huh,” he said, flicking one of the stuffed animals’ ears as he sat beside his sister on her bed, “nervous?”

Kandi nodded, fiddling with the toy in her lap. 

“Whatcha nervous about?” Lido chewed his lower lip, he’d never seen his sister like this, not for many years at least. Not since she accidentally hurt him when they discovered she was Force-sensitive.

“Do you think getting a tattoo will hurt?” Her sea-foam green eyes rose to meet his scarlet ones.

Lido knew what she was asking. She was asking if it was alright for her to get a tattoo. Not because he or Nova would have a problem with her getting a tattoo, but she wanted to know if it was alright to get a display of her heritage, a mark of her Mirialan ancestry.

“Would it make you feel better if Dad and I got a tattoo with you?” 

She perked up, the worry fading from her eyes. “Could you?”

“Sure. Where do Mirialans get their tattoos again?” He was pleased to see he cheered her up.

“Their faces.” And her shoulders drooped again, crestfallen, sure that Lido and Nova would balk at getting something so identifiable.

Lido frowned, leaning against the wall. “Where were you planning on getting yours?”

“Here.” Her fingers traced across her the bridge of her nose and a little over her cheeks. 

He looked at his baby sister, her pinched worried face. She wanted to get a tattoo as the last mission only succeeded because of her help. Thanks to her, they got Deroc’s passcodes and they were able to sneak past Imperial blockades to smuggle Corellian whiskey. A huge milestone in her life. Which was the reason why Mirialans got tattoos in the first place, to signify milestones. But she also didn’t want to spit on the fact that she was raised by Chiss, not Mirialans.

“I always thought facial tattoos were cool. And there’s loads of pirates and Mandos that have them.” Lido shrugged. “I don’t know about Dad, but I’ll get a tat with you, Kandi.”

“Really?” Kandi sniffed back tears. “You’ll get a matching tat with your lame little sister?”

“You’re not lame!” He chuckled, mussing up her hair. “You’re just annoying.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, smacking away his hand. “Thanks, Lye.”

“It’s no problem, Kan.” He grinned at her before pulling her into a hug. “Now, let’s go find that tat artist.”

“K!” Kandi launched herself to the door, looking over her shoulder to see her brother still sitting on the bed. “You coming?”

Lido groaned dramatically. “Force-users!” He shook a mock-angry fist at her.

She giggled again and darted down the hallway yelling for their dad.

#

Kandi grinned at herself in the mirror. Her very first tattoo. And both Lido and Nova got one to match hers. Similar enough to prove they’re family but with a little bit of differences to not be exact copies.

“Dad! Stop touching it!” Lido admonished their father, laughing.

“It hurts!” Nova grumbled.

Kandi giggled, leaving the bathroom to head straight towards the entertainment room. “Can we,” she paused, holding a camera awkwardly in her hands, “can we take a family picture?” She held up the camera hopefully.

Lido and Nova blinked at her for a few seconds.

“Sure!” Nova cried.

“Hell yeah!” Lido shouted. “Come here!” He motioned for Kandi to come stand beside him.

Grinning like an idiot, she skipped over to her brother and dad, allowing Lido to smoosh her between him and Nova as he wrapped one of his long arms around their father’s shoulders and squeezed them both to his side.

Snatching the camera from Kandi’s hands, Lido held it up and at an angle.

“Everybody say Bantha Shit!” He laughed.

“BANTHA SHIT!” Nova and Kandi cried, laughing as Lido snapped the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

There wasn’t much that could surprise Andronikos Revel but seeing a gorgeous Mirialan enter the cantina after two male Chiss was certainly a surprise.

An interesting surprise. Chiss and Mirialans never traveled together. Chiss never traveled with anybody that wasn’t Chiss.

And a mystery. Andronikos liked mysteries. Easily solved mysteries. And the trio was an easily solved mystery.

“Don’t think about it, Revel.” Wilks barely glanced up from his datapad.

“Think about what?” Andronikos turned to gaze at his first mate in feigned innocence.

“The Mirialan. That’s Nova’s little girl.” Wilks sniffed, glancing up to meet Andronikos’ eyes before dropping back down to his datapad.

Andronikos’ smile morphed into a frown. “Nova Caine?”

Wilks nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

“Shit.” Andronikos hissed, sitting back, and crossing his arms in disappointment.

If the older Chiss was Nova Caine, then that meant the gorgeous Mirialan was his daughter, Kandi. 

And nobody was stupid enough to mess with Nova’s daughter. Not if they valued their lives.

#

Nobody messed with Nova’s daughter, however, that did not mean that she did not mess with them.

Kandi was bored and feeling the itch to wreck shit. She just needed a partner in crime. Nova was busy talking about routes and whatever else a pirate captain did; and Lido was visiting his girlfriend. Or was it his boyfriend? Kandi could never keep up.

“Is he dating twins?” She stared into space, a frown marring her face. 

Movement out of the corner of her caught her attention, pulling her thoughts from her brother and his current love life.

Glancing to her left she discovered what drew her attention.

A human male with white hair, tan skin, and a tattoo that marked him as former Republic navy.

“Interesting.” She found herself smiling.

Taking a quick read of his thoughts, her grin grew, twisting. She found her partner in crime.

#

Andronikos Revel was reckless. Hell, it was part of his charm. He loved danger. The very thought of doing something he wasn’t supposed to made him tingle all over in excitement.

And Kandi Caine was definitely something he wasn’t supposed to do.

Andronikos had seen the results of people that messed with Kandi. Broken bones, burns, mentally traumatized. There were rumors that every injury was done by Kandi herself and he didn’t doubt those rumors. 

He could see the kind of fiend lurking beneath the surface of Kandi’s sea-foam green gaze. A caged beast waiting to break free. And Andronikos wanted to see it break free, knowing it’d be brilliant.

But those rumors were quickly squashed by a more vocal and violent Lido Caine. Kandi’s older, bulkier giant of a sibling.

“Hi,” a cool, crisp Imperial female voice sounded to his right.

Well, speak of the devil. Andronikos turned to meet the sea-foam green eyes of Kandi Caine herself.

“Kandi Caine.” She slid her hand into his.

“I know who you are.” He found his mouth suddenly dry. 

Kandi was sexier up close. Her lime-green skin, sea-foam green eyes, and bright red hair with the tattoo across her nose. 

“I’m at a disadvantage then.” Her grin grew, her eyes raking over his frame. “I’ve no idea who you are.”

“Andronikos Revel.” Andronikos smirked, knowing most women loved it when he smirked.

Kandi was no different, but where most women didn’t know what his smirk entailed, she did, and excitement sparked in her eyes.

“Buy me a drink, Andronikos Revel.” Her hand slipped from his hand but only to wrap around his arm, her face pressed to his shoulder as she batted her eyelashes up at him.

“Gladly!” He motioned for the bartender.

Cavorting with Kandi Caine was a sure fire way to get his ass kicked, but at the moment, with her sea-foam eyes gazing up at him, her devil-may-care grin matching his own, and her hands clutching at his arm, he didn’t give two shits about the bruises and broken bones he knew to be in his future.


	11. Chapter 11

Lido stalked through the space station. He’d been dumped. Him!

Oh well, he reasoned. Being newly single he could go after that cute new pirate he’d seen hanging around. The one with the white hair and grey eyes.

A giggle pulled him up short.

The guy his sister was currently flirting with.

“Of karking course.” groaning, he turned around and went to find Nova.

Kandi had a new conquest, and they’d need to figure out how to handle the fall out.

#

Nova taped the screen of his datapad with his stylus, tallying the credits after he made his last shipment. Entering his ship, he was greeted with the exceedingly enthusiastic cries of his daughter in the throes of passion.

“Nope.” Not wanting to deal with the noise, he turned on his heel and marched back out of the ship.

He needed to find Lido and see what his son’s plan on Kandi’s newest conquest was. If his son even had a plan.

#

Andronikos wheezed, the overwhelming scents of Life Day assaulting his nose, as he fell back onto Kandi’s bed, a satisfied smirk gracing his features.

Kandi giggled, falling on him before fitting herself snuggly against his side.

“So, Andronikos Revel, you gonna call me?” She gazed at him, her teeth nipping at his bare chest.

Andronikos stared at her, taking in her flushed face, her burned sugar cookie and blaster grease scent, wild hair, kiss swollen lip and made probably one of the best decisions in his life. “Yeah. I’ll call ya.”

She giggled again, leaning up to crash their lips together.

They hadn’t even gotten to the fun part yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Andronikos tried not to straighten the collar of the shirt Kandi made him wear. She dressed him in her father’s clothes with some excuse about how Andronikos needed to look more reputable, not scruffy.

“I thought you liked my scruff?” Andronikos hissed in her ear as she smoothed down the lines of his jacket.

“I do.” she breathed, nipping at his chin. “But we need you to look less nerf-herder and more rogue.”

“I’m not a nerf-herder!” He objected but not too loudly.

Giggling she placed a kiss to his cheek as she grabbed his ass. “I know. You’re a very disreputable pirate. A very sexy, disreputable pirate. But, please, for this to work, you have to do what I say.”

Andronikos arched an eyebrow but allowed her to wrap his arm around her shoulder and lead him inside the sabacc room.

“Sabacc?” He hissed at her, slowing down. 

It wasn’t that Andronikos disliked the game, he preferred pazaak. Also, he found it easier to cheat at pazaak. Always gotta go with a sure thing.

“Oh, trust me, you’ll win.” She shoved him in a chair before plopping herself in his lap, her hands in his hair, her lips in his neck, her breath in his ear. 

He scoffed and felt a sharp nip at his ear for his disbelief.

“You told me you wanted to have fun.” Kandi licked the sting away from her bite. “Don’t you want to have fun?”

“Yeah,” he found one of his hands sliding into her pants to cup her ass, “but they’ll catch us if we cheat.”

Her laugh was breathless. “No,” she leaned back to catch his eye, “they won’t.”

And Andronikos believed her.

#

Lido threw back another shot and motioned for another. He wanted to numb himself for the inevitable fight in the card room. Kandi sure did know how to pick them.

And by that, Lido scoffed, what he really meant Kandi had this habit of picking stupid people that didn’t know a good thing when it literally fucked them in an alley- Kandi always preferred the honey-trap method of getting victims. Lido meant partners.

Kandi was an excellent sabacc partner. Thanks to the Force, she was always able to help her partner cheat. Both Lido and Nova benefited from her talent in the past and knew they would do so again in the future; it was, after all, a part of Kandi’s training to control her powers.

The problem was his dear sister kept picking partners based on looks instead of brains. What it boiled down to was Kandi picked idiots. She tended to pick people that were so excited about winning they didn’t stop and think about the consequences, making sure Lido and Nova had to clean up the mess lest Kandi be revealed as a Force-sensitive.

#

Andronikos decided he was in love with Kandi by his fifth hand of cards. 

It was by the twelfth hand of cards, he thought about proposing.

He’d won every single hand dealt to him. And nobody was accusing him of cheating.

“You,” he whispered against her lips as he jerked her face in for a needy kiss, “are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Kandi laughed, nipping at his lips, her hands raking down his skull. “Buy me something pretty?”

“Oh, anything you want, angel.” He chuckled as he looked at his sixteenth hand of cards, leaning into Kandi’s hands as she communicated everybody else’s hands.


End file.
